TASTY LUNCH
by yarpyarp
Summary: Our hero finds the girl of his dreams, but who or what will he sacrifice for her... and how many tasty lunches will he be able to share with her before the time on their hourglass together dries up? ps: this is dedicated to my good friend gabriellariccardi and her fanfic "golden wishes", shes pretty much my hero
1. Chapter 1: Appetizer

**Chapter One: Appetizer**

_Last night my whole world came tumbling down. Now I'm running. Scared. Scared that I couldn't be with her. Have you ever been going along, living your life, living in your reality, and then something suddenly happens that rips your world right in two? You see something or hear something and suddenly everything you are, everything you're doing, shatters into a thousand shards of sharp, bitter realization._

_ That's what she did._

_ If only I'd figured it out right there and then..._

I was sitting in the café, tummy rumbling. For this morning all I had to consume was three strips of bacon, about a handful of chopped onions and two eggs. I had fried the bacon and onions, and then added eggs in a scramble. I decided to stir in some seasoning salt and black pepper. And – done. So there I was, sitting while sipping coffee when her voluptuous, round, enticing bosom forced the Sturbucks door open wide. She didn't even have to use her hands! She was a real full course meal. However… I wanted more than just a… appetizer.

Where am I? I am safe. Who am I? I am Kiryu Ichiru. What am I? I am alive. I thought I died and went to heaven. I thought my face was surrounded in the warmth of her utters. Suddenly, my pants felt three sizes too small and realised I was drooling her way. I needed an excuse to touch her. I needed… to be with her… alone. I furrowed my brows, trying to think of a marvellous way of speaking to this first place prize. Her hair dripped down her bosom. At first I wanted her. But now I knew… I needed her. But I wasn't the only one. Many alpha males were as equally enticed as myself.

I had to race. I had to be the first one. There was no way I was going to let her go. If I did, I would only be able to dream of her tight curls wrapping around me endlessly. I can smell it. I feel the taste on the tips of my ascending taste buds. I wanted to taste the same taste she tasted. A taste that could not be found in the deepest Amazons, or the highest mountains. I walked up to the counter in her presence, and slammed my hard cold cash onto the the café brown table wood.  
"Ah!" she wailed, as my masculine hands brushed against her soft, inviting hands. For that brief second – we connected. My spirit wolf was howling in delight.  
"W-who are… you?" she wove with her words. Her silk breath moved gently by the smells of café brew.  
"Ichiru. Kiryu Ichiru. San. Et toi?" I said, as confident as I could try.  
"Oh… M-my name… G-gabriella… Gabriella Fallino… chan."  
It was if her upper body jiggled along to the melody of her vocal cords. It was so enticing and I used all the willpower to look away from her extravagant figure. She offered me a seat at the table, and I took a seat in which the chair was like a throne; and her in front of me, as my queen. I wanted to begin the conversation; however, nothing could emerge from my lips. But, I managed to think of a simple question.  
"What kind of music interests you, Fallino?" I pathetically asked. I was never good at talking to people.  
"I love listening to music. I listen to well… pretty much everything except jazz and country. My favourite songs right now are "Believe" by U Kiss, "Shinkirou" by Loveholic, "Kiss me Slowly" by Parachute, and "Dani California" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. I really suggest checking these songs out, Ichiru."  
"Yeah, me too!" I lied. "Those are my favourite! I love the Red Hot Chilli Peppers. I liked them even more when they wore socks on their penises!"  
She giggled. I went along with her as well, chuckling as we both sip on our coffee. The time we spent together was short lived; she had chugged that coffee down faster than a normal human. It was almost as if she were… a caffeine thirsty… vampire. However, I didn't want our time to expire… just yet.  
"I hate sitting still in one place for too long… how about we go for a stroll in the park?" I attempted to say, as calm and collected as I could. Of course, she giggled yet again. I hate it when people giggle too much. What an annoyance. But I could put up with it, for she was worth the wait. She nodded and blushed heavily. She was diggin' me… at least I hoped.

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon. The birds seem to follow and engulfed us, circling endlessly. We sat down on the bench, as the wind seemed to breathe throughout our whole bodies. I took a glance at my wrist watch. It was clearly time for me to go, considering I had to rise early tomorrow for work.  
"Listen... I've had a nice time. I want to see you again. Do you have a cell phone?"  
Unfortunately, she shook her head.  
"But how will I find you? If you truly want to see me again… all you have to do is… wish."  
She leaned forward. Her cleavage was awesome. She moved in slowly, her lips lightly pressed against mine. She began to dig deeper. But deeper in, I felt a sharp pain. Blood began to trickle down the edges of my mouth.  
"Oops…!" She exclaimed, shocked. She began to smile. Then she had whispered in my earlobe, "Sorry… Well, that was just an… appetizer."


	2. Chapter 2: Lucky Soup

**Chapter Two: Lucky Soup**

Three weeks went by, and I wished on many stars, including tonight. I went back to the café as frequently as I could. She was gone like a fart in the wind. II was as composed as a bouffant in a china store. I took up smoking. It tasted horrible, but compared to the anguish devouring my soul... it was like sweet, sweet chocolate. Where had she gone? Did I do something wrong? Did my body odor offend? Did I not put a sufficient amount of deodorant that day? Was I paying the price? What did her sweet, salty, seductive voice say? Was I to wish? I was washin' all day long; all night long. It was not enough. I couldn't handle this pain. It was like... a piranha had chowed down as if my heart was its lucky soup.

I grabbed my kitchen knife. It was still moist from slicing tomatoes. Those tomatoes usually take my pain away, but not tonight. I put it against my wrists, slowly, sweetly starting to rip open my skin. Almost as suddenly as I pressed the knife towards my skin, and pussed out mentally, There was a nickity knock on my apartment door. I dropped my knife and picked up my flamethrower. I had enough of that landlord of mine. I kicked the door open. The sight of them... Holy Christ on a cracker. I could feel them with my eyes. I had to hide behind the door frame; for my little friend likes to say "hello" without letting me know that he's home. She wore a silk satin dress. It fit her like a hot shot condom fits an eleven year old; unnecessarily tight. I felt angry….I wanted this display only for me. But wait... over her shoulders was a warm fur coat. Had she undone the coat just for me? It seemed that way. When I saw her entire body, her hair her eyes, those lips it felt as if my brains were going into my feet. As I had just done moments before, she now too had groped me with her eyes. Her eyes were a mirror to her soul, and all that was reflected was lust.

Forgetting that this trophy image was miraculously standing before my eyes, I came to my senses and invited her in my bungalo. I gestured for her to enter, and she gracefully strode inside and dropped her fur coat to the floor. She kept staring at me... however, it wasn't me. Had she taken a whiff of my distinctive pungency? I decided I wouldn't waste a second with her. I would be the alpha wolf, and take that leap of faith. I gathered my courage, forced my gaze away from her chest and looked deep within her emerald eyes, our corneas locking.

"What in the world did you come here for, Fallino?" I demanded.

She blushed and looked down shyly, looking for the right words. How could she be so nervous? I'm sure from what she did to me at the park; she was a kinky woman and must've had many previous encounters with men. After murmuring for what seemed like ages, she finally spoke. What the hell was she so shy for?

"You remember what I said, Ichiru? You wished to see me again... so I came for you."

Suddenly, the blood rushed through my veins and it was if a balloon expanded within my trousers. I gulped in nervousness.

"Well... since you came, would you like to spend the night and have breakfast in the morning?"

"O-oh... Sorry, I'm not a morning person."

My alpha waves dissolved, and all I wanted now was to touch her. My intentions were pure... I just longed to hold her hand. But would I ever get that chance? I would have to pursue this prey to find out.


	3. Chapter 3: Silver Dishes

She stood in my doorway. Was she going to leave? I couldn't let her. The balloon in my trousers turned into a hot air balloon – and it was about to take off. Before it did... I needed her to stay a bit longer… just a little bit.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? I invited my mother over. Why don't you get to know her?"

Without saying anything, I closed the door and picked up her coat. I smelt it. My mind blanked. I smelt it again. I couldn't comprehend the overwhelming sensation that overtook my nostrils. It smelt so good, but I knew it was so bad. I threw it in my closet, and proceeded to chop the tomatoes. Where was she? Suddenly, I didn't notice her sneak up behind me. I felt something… perky. She was 2 feet behind me yet they pressed against me so strongly.

"Do you like to cook?" I asked.

She said yes and nodded silently. But while she said that her big, wide, voluptuous bosom agreed with her. It seemed her body… was ready.

"I will make my super secret family recipe. For starters... we can use those tomatoes." She began slicing and dicing a round, plump, tomato one by one. The way she handled the knife... she knew just how to wield the power she held... over me. I felt so helpless. She had me on a leash. Why? Why did I feel so... attracted? I would do anything for her. But, why do I feel like I will never be able to make her mine? You have to tame the beast before you let it out of the cage.

When she was slicing the tomatoes, I followed her demands and put it in a pan and then layered it with ground tofu... then tomatoes... and then... noodle... and then... tofu... and then tomato... and then noodle... and then tofu... and tomato... and tofu... and noodle. And I threw that bitch in the oven, following my princess's orders. Anything for my princess! When it came out, we seasoned it in ranch sauce and oregano. This was a true masterpiece. Making this with her, I realised she could really cook a... mean tasty lunch. A family recipe passed down through to me. Was I... family? I could hope that I was seen like that through her eyes. For I prayed to the stars every night to make progress with this appealing, attractive, delightful, desirable, enticing, erotic, fleshly, indulgent, lubricious, luxurious, pleasing, salacious, sensuous meal of a deal woman.

"Well that was good cooking, good eating' good loving" I said.

"Speaking of loving…" she started. She never finished her sentence with words. She smoothly walked towards me. She pressed her warm body against dining table and mine, her chin fit perfectly on my shoulder. I felt her heart beat…..as cool as calamine lotion, on the other side my heart was drumming "don't fear the reaper" with WAY too much cowbell. Her smell was divine. A scent of freesias, clovers, and….. I can't seem to recall the name of that flower, it's like I am broken into many fragments: my heart is running dry. But my still blooming clover does not understand such things. Please. Just accept my embrace. The pure flower is swaying….Breaking through the night…the dream has begun.

" There is no such thing as eternity…so please stay with me….for a while" I gently whispered.

"I'll be your eternity." She wailed smoothly. She dragged her lips across my neck and brought her head up closer to mine. I could feel her breath against my lips as she brought them closer to mine. At the moment of contact she hesitated. DAMN! DAMN DAMN! Even though my lips touched pure, supple, bliss for 36 nanoseconds it was long enough for me to want… NO!... need more.

"Wha-what's wrong "I whimpered. Her eyes, they were fixed on my dining wear.

"Oh! Do you like my silver dishes? I won them for being the 9001th radio caller on the beat. Boy do I hate that station! Do you like them? They are beautiful….oh, but not as beautiful as you!"

"I-I-I" she stammered beautifully.

The door-bell rang. No grandkids for my impatiently waiting mother tonight, she will be disappointed.

"Stay right there" I pleaded as I dragged my feet towards the door. I opened it hesitantly.

"What the hell's the matter with you, I got two more wrinkles just waiting for you, why are you so ungrateful for what I've done for you. You should be glad that my genes made you so damn kawaii."

"Hi mother, how's Dad?"

"He's dead, it's been 16 years, quit askin'!"

"Just checkin' mom, just checkin". Come on in, I've someone for you to meet!"

"No, I had enough of your anime pillows! Yer habits are gettin' excessive!

"NO MOM, NO I SWEAR LOOK! SHE'S REAL!"

We turned around but all we saw was the drapes flap from the open window in the pale moonlight. She was gone like a fart in the wind. But how!? Where!? My apartment was on the 23rd floor!

"Why am I not surprised she muttered…. And what is that in your pants!? I thought you said no more pillows! Don't make me get out the belt, boy!"

I completely shut out my mother. I felt an immediate withdrawal. I wanted to puke. I felt like everything I had, everything I've done EVERYTHING didn't matter anymore. Was this the end of it? Did she leave me off here to die slowly? I couldn't go on knowing that I will never feel so… so blessed. Was I naive to let myself believe that any mortal could ever be so happy? Was she really a god of destruction who wanted nothing more than for me to end my life? That's how I felt. All I could do was… believe…..believe in her tender gaze…..and if it was ever for me.


End file.
